The Instrumentalist
by Toshiro No Hyou Ouji
Summary: When Naruto was four he had to leave due to a incident. now watch as he fights using music as weapons and insruments as attack co-ordinators. NaruTayu AU Discontinued at fault of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs in this fic.

* * *

The Instrumentalist

_'why is this happening to me'_ was the thought of one 4 year old Uzumaki Naruto as he was being chased through the streets of Konohagakure by a mob of drunkards.

Why is one child being treated like this you ask?

Well it is because 13 years ago the legendary Kyuubi No Kitsune was sealed into the child by one Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage to save Konoha from oblivion.

Even knowing it was the Yondaime's wish for the boy to have a normal life, the villagers thought they should 'finish was the Yondaime couldn't'. Even the Sandaime couldn't stop them from hurting young Naruto as much as possible.

But enough of the history lesson. As I was saying Naruto was running from a mob.

_'what have I done to them? I have never hurt no one' _thought Naruto sadly

but at that point Naruto ran into a dark alleyway, trapping him with no help at all.

One villager then started to laugh grimly. "hehe now we have got you, you little demon" he said insanely as the villagers started to beat Naruto down.

_'HELP!!!!!'_ he thought franticly. Seeing that no one was there to help him he then thought _'I ne**e**d t**o** g**e**t o**ut OF HERE!!!**' _as the whole world went black.

-----/0\-----

As he woke up, Naruto saw all the bodies of the villagers scattered over the streets.

Seeing that he was alive, and no one else was there with him he then came to one conclusion _'I did this, I have to get out of the village!'_

From that day Uzumaki Naruto was no longer of Konohagakure.

-----/0\-----

_9 years later_

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he looked on at his bickering Genin team, which was consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino

Sasuke was a dark minded boy, who only wanted to kill his brother, while Sakura and Ino wanted to get Sasuke's attention. They were on a mission in which they had to protect a man named Tazuna from bandits. The old man had lied about the mission and they had had to fight both the Demon Brothers and Momochi Zabuza, courtesy of a midget tyrant named Gato.

Right now they were fighting over who would win Sasuke's love. Kakashi almost killed the two but before he could Tazuna shouted that he could see his house.

When they got near they started to hear the sound of a fiddle being played. They all looked to see a young man about the Genin's age playing a fiddle. He had spikey blond hair and tanned skin. He wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining that was closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends (AN: See Hollow Ichigos outfit). The most oddest feature was the six whisker marks on his face.

Before the shinobi could do an thing the boy started to sing.

"The devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal

When he came upon this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the devil jumped  
Up on a hickory stump  
And said boy let me tell you what

I guess you didn't know it  
but I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you

Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you

The boy said my name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet  
And you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been

Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul.

The devil opened up his case  
And he said I'll start this show  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow  
Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made a evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this"

the shinobi were watching in amazement as the young boy played the fiddle amazingly good, while Tazuna just watched in amusement. After a few seconds the boy started to sing again.  
"When the devil finished  
Johnny said well you're pretty good old son  
Just sit right in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done

He played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
Granny does your dog bite  
No child, no

The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said, Devil just come on back  
If you ever wanna try again  
I done told you once you son of a bitch  
I'm the best there's ever been

And he played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
Granny does your dog bite  
No child, no"

Tazuna then started to laugh before he spoke.

"Hey, Naruto thanks for coming to help man. By the way how ya girlfriend?" Tazuna said/asked. The young boy just laughed.

"its ok Tazuna I still owe you a favour and besides I can use my new music-Ninjutsu on the enemy. For the girlfriend she's the same, swearing and playing her flute" he exclaimed happily before looking a the shinobi "the names Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to make your acquaintance"

Naruto then looked at their hitai-ate before saying in shock "....oh fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in the fic

* * *

The Instrumentalist

Hatake Kakashi was known as a legend among shinobi, graduating from the ninja academy at the age of 5, becoming Chunin at 6 and then finalizing the promotions with Jonin at the age of 13. he studied under his sensei Namikaze Minato, where he created his signature Jutsu Chidori or his own version called Raikiri. He obtained a Uchiha's legendary eye, named Sharingan, when a mission went wrong which caused his left eye to be damaged beyond healing and his team-mate, Uchiha Obito, to be crushed halfway by a boulder. For his final wish of life, Obito gave Kakashi his only remaining Sharingan.

After the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, which ended with Minato having to seal the fox into his newborn son, Kakashi joined the ANBU under the alias of Inu so he could keep his sensei's son safe. When the young boy left the leaf, Kakashi joined many different search parties to find him, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

So now as he found him sitting in his employers garden, he decided to get a little revenge.

Sliding behind the 13 year old blonde, Kakashi put a kunai to his neck saying "Uzumaki Naruto, you are arrested for the murder of 12 civilians and the betrayal of Konoha. You are to be executed immediately." with a humorous glint in his eye that someone would have when playing a prank.

Naruto smirked inwardly at this. He knew this was the ANBU who saved him all those years ago thanks to the Sandaime calling him Kakashi in the hospital after some of the attacks and having a bingo book. Also who else would have that haircut?

"Oh you know it was self-defence I-nu-Nii-San" he commented, braking down the word.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto turned pale and hid behind Kakashi. Kakashi wondered about this until he heard "NARUTO YOU JACKASS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!?". Then he just gained an evil smirk and kawarimi'd out the way.

Seeing that he hand nowhere to hide, Naruto assumed the fatal position.

After a few minutes a Girl walked into the clearing. She had red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange overshirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes (AN:See Yoruichi's outfit). She also had a pissed off look on her face.

Tazuna had to stop himself from laughing heavily at Tayuya killing Naruto. It happened many times before then but it still got funnier every time.

After a while Tayuya stopped kicking the shit out of Naruto. "what was that for Tayuya-chan?" He asked through pained filled grunts. All she did was smirk.

"you wouldn't answer me so I kicked your ass dumbshit" she drawled before she kissed him.

For a few minutes they kept kissed until Sasuke said "so who are you weaklings" in his arrogant attitude.

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other and said at the same time "we're the instrumentalist's".

Sasuke was about to ask but he was beaten to the chase. "so you two are the A rank Ronin team?" Kakashi asked in suspicion.

"since you Shiteaters can't comprehend that we'll show you by playing a song ok?" Tayuya asked in irritation. After a few lazy yes' from the shinobi and a excited one from Tazuna. Naruto unsealed a guitar, bass, microphone and a drum kit. Naruto took over the guitar and microphone and asked "is number 4 ok Hime?". Tayuya agreed to the suggestion, took the drums while making a Kage Bushin for the bass, and started playing. After a few seconds Naruto started singing.

"At home  
Drawing pictures  
Of mountain tops  
With him on top  
Lemon yellow sun  
Arms raised in a V  
Dead lay in pools of maroon below

Daddy didn't give attention  
To the fact that mommy didn't care  
King Jeremy the wicked  
Ruled his world

Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today

Clearly I remember  
Pickin' on the boy  
Seemed a harmless little fuck  
But we unleashed a lion  
Gnashed his teeth  
And bit the recess lady's breast

How could I forget  
He hit me with a surprise left  
My jaw left hurting  
Dropped wide open  
Just like the day  
Like the day I heard

Daddy didn't give affection  
And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't wear  
King Jeremy the wicked  
Ruled his world

Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
Try to forget this...  
Try to erase this...  
From the blackboard."

the shinobi looked very impressed before Naruto said "so can we go in now, yes? Thank you"

* * *

Flames Shall Be Used To Fight The Evil Known As Yaoi


	3. Important AN Please Read!

I am afraid I am going to have to discontinue both The Will Of A Shinigami & The Instrumentalist.

The reason for this is, is that when I started them, I didn't have a clear sight of where I was going in a way. But to fans of my work (0 and counting), I will be starting a new story very soon and it will be the first of its kind!

Toshiro No Hyou Ouji, Signing out!


End file.
